movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman (4ever)
'''Wonder Woman '''is an animated movie based on DC Comics. It is the origin of the world famous super heroine Wonder Woman. It premiers in April 5th, 2018. Synopsis After a plane crashes in the shores of Themiscyra, with the injured American pilot Steve Trevor, Princess Diana of the Amazons has to navigate through Man's World. A terrorist group threatens to begin a war with a deadly poison that gives people bloodthirsty desires, but Wonder Woman suspects Ares, the Greek God of War, to be behind this. Plot Centuries ago, the Amazons fought with the army of Ares, filled with bloodthirsty men, mythical creatures and indoctrinated slaves. They attack Amazonia, the city-state of the Amazons, and war begins. Hippolyta, queen of the amazons and her sister, General Antiope are leading the army. Amazons fight and fight, winning against one foe, and losing to the other. The Amazon warriors are winning and Hippolyta makes her way to Ares' temple, and his base. They fight in one-on-one combat and Ares comments that "she fights like a woman". Hippolyta is clearly angered by this, and tries to stab him, but he throws her sword out of her hand and Ares is ready to kill her. However, before he could behead her, an arrow is shot and shatters his blade. It is revealed to be the Greek Goddess Artemis, ordered by Zeus to stop Ares' carnage. Ares tries to attack her but she magically swings him away and he falls from the temple. Artemis with the help of Aphrodite, Hera, Demeter, Athena and Zeus, opens a portal to Themiscyra. She instructs Hippolyta to go with the Amazons, alive and dead, to go through the portal and leave Man's World behind, building a civilization on it. Centuries of construction, building and crafting Themiscyra go by, and Hippolyta. She goes to the stromy shores and crafts a infant sculpture, as she didn't want one through the union of man and woman. She cuts her finger a little and puts her blood in the sculpture's forehead. She holds the sculpture towards the sky and Zeus' thunder strikes it. The burnt sand washes away and reveals an infant Diana. The young Diana is playing with her toys and her mother comes in. She kisses her in her forehead and says "You are my most prized possession, Diana". Then we get to see toddler Diana gardening the flowers in her garden, while her teacher, Aresia is teaching her about biology of plant life. However, it is clear that Diana isn't paying attention, and is looking towards the arena, where many Amazons are training. Then we see her kid self running around Themyscira's bazaar watching everyone smile at her. Her teacher is trying to catch her but she can't. Diana arrives at the Arena, where Amazons are training under Antiope's guidance. She looks at her smiles, tells her to come. Diana tries but before she can her mother catches her, and says that "No teacher can teach such a rebel princess". Diana asks if she can train, but her mother insists that she doesn't need as she needs to solve her problems with peace. It cuts to preteen Diana fighting with Antiope in hand to hand combat. She falls and picks up a sword, however Antiope blocks her attack off with her bracelets. At that moment Hippolyta arrives with other Amazons and sees her training. She is frustrated, but says that she can train, however she will train 10 times harder than any warrior. Diana excepts. Teenage Diana is training with the other Amazons and Antiope throws her sword out of her hand. She comments that the battle is never fair and she shouldn't ever let her guard down. She attacks her bracelets but before impact they release a huge energy explosion, knocking Antiope down. to be added Cast Main Charcters Susan Eisenberg as-Wonder Woman (Princess Diana of Themyscira, Diana Prince) George Newbern Oliver as-Steve Trevor Oliver Platt as-Ares Michaela Dietz as-Etta Candy Erica Lutrell as-Barbara Ann Minerva Platt Virginia Madsen as-Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira Category:DC Movies Category:DC